


G a y

by Leavemeforsomebodyelse



Category: The Great Gatsby (1974)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavemeforsomebodyelse/pseuds/Leavemeforsomebodyelse
Summary: Don't ask
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	G a y

"That's gay, Jay"


End file.
